Gateway City
Gateway City Location: California, United States of America Population: First Appeared In: - Showcase #60 (February, 1966)(Earth-2) - Wonder Woman #101 (September, 1995)(New Earth) Brief: Gateway City is a city located on the western coast of the United States of America. Renowned for the gentleness of its climate and the cooling aspect of the breezes that blow in across the ocean inlet that gave the settlement its name, any spring day in Gateway is considered to be one of the ten greatest days on Earth. In modern days the city has fallen into steady decline due to a rising crime rate and increased corruption. Due to this, the populace has welcomed the presence of a hero such as Wonder Woman to aid the local police in crime prevention. History: On Earth-2, Detective Jim Corrigan operated from Gateway City as the host of The Spectre in the 1940s. As Corrigan handled various magic and spirit-based cases within the city, while also periodically aiding the Justice Society of America, the reality of Earth-2 was eventually over-written following the Crisis on Infinite Earths and replaced by the New Earth reality. In this new reality, Jim Corrigan was said to have operated out of New York City and had never set foot in Gateway City. Some time after the Crisis on Infinite Earths, in the New Earth reality, following Artemis' death while she was serving as the new Wonder Woman, Princess Diana of Themyscira, following the advice of Julia Kapatelis, re-assumed the mantle of Wonder Woman and attempted to start annew in Gateway City. However, Darkseid, attempting to learn the location of the Greek Gods by capturing and interrogating her, had anticipated her arrival and had begun supplying the local criminals with advanced weaponry in order to lure her into a trap. After returning from Apokolips and Themyscira, Diana took a job as a visiting lecturer on Greco-Roman mythology at the Gateway City Museum of Cultural Antiquities and became fast friends with the museum's director Helena Sandsmark and her daughter, Cassandra Sandsmark. Following Morgane Le Fay's attempt at re-obtaining her immortality by stealing it from other immortals, Jason Blood relocated to live in Gateway and began a relationship with Helena Sandsmark, although she did not know about his immortality and contract with Etrigan the Demon. After quelling a rampant artificial intelligence that was creating artificial clones of various super power beings such as Flash (Barry Allen), Sinestro and Doomsday, Diana encounters a new superhero named Champion and inadvertently inspired Cassandra Sandsmark to take up heroics through using various artifacts to gain superpowers. After Cheetah sold her soul to Neron to resurrect Chuma, Chuma took her to Gateway in an attempt to get Diana to help her regain control over her primal urges and regain her soul. Shortly thereafter, Artemis, having returned from hell and now operating as a demon hunter, arrived at Gateway in pursuit of Jason Blood. As Diana died while fighting Neron and became the Goddess of Truth, Hippolyta took up the role of Wonder Woman, temporarily operating in Gateway before time traveling to the 1940's with Jay Garrick and fighting in World War II. Diana soon returned to Earth and became targeted by the Titan of Myth, Titan, who enacted a violent gang war within the city in preparation for Cronus' war against the Olympian Gods. This attack occurred as Diana began having doubts over whether she was having any affect in the world, in contrast to Artemis' more violent methods that she exhibits while on her vigilante patrols within the city. As the invisible jet came under the influence of the Titan of Myth, Oblivion, a portion of Gateway was destroyed; including the Sandsmark's home. Saved with the assistance of Batman and Superman, Diana decided to leave Gateway City and operate from the newly formed Wonderdome while Artemis stayed with Cassandra to train her as an Amazon until, following an attack by the Titan's own champion, Devastation, Cassandra was deemed competent to hold her own and Artemis returned to Themyscira while Diana left the Wonderdome to live with Donna Troy in New York. Meanwhile, businessman Sebastian Ballesteros had allied with Circe and captured Vanessa Kapatelis to turn her into a new Silver Swan, using his dockyard shipping headquarters at the Gateway Wharf to control her into attacking Diana through first destroying the Sandsmark's residence, attacking the Gateway City Museum of Cultural Antiquities, and then attacking Dennis Peterson High School; publicly outing Cassandra Sandsmark as Wonder Girl. Gallery Earth-2 SpectreGateway1.png SpectreGateway2.png SpectreGateway3.png New Earth File:GatewayCity2.png File:GatewayCity3.png File:GatewayCity4.png File:GatewayCity5.png File:GatewayCity6.png File:GatewayCity7.png File:GatewayCity8.png File:GatewayCity9.png File:GatewayCity10.png File:GatewayCity11.png File:GatewayCity12.png File:GatewayCity13.png File:GatewayCity14.png File:GatewayCity15.png File:GatewayCity16.png File:GatewayCity17.png File:GatewayCity18.png File:GatewayCity19.png File:GatewayCity20.png File:GatewayCity21.png File:GatewayCity22.png File:GatewayCity23.png File:GatewayCity24.png File:GatewayCity25.png File:GatewayCity26.png File:GatewayCity27.png File:GatewayCity28.png File:GatewayCity29.png Notable areas, Landmarks, Institutions and Businesses Areas Gateway City Zoo: Abandoned for more than a decade since the city cut its funding, the zoo has become overgrown with vegetation. The chief zoo keeper, in a fit of protest, uncaged the zoo's animals. Urban myths of freed animals that walk the zoo still circulate amongst the city's youth. Gateway Park: A public park that features a statue of the city's Spanish American war hero; Rough Rider Bucko Benjamin. The Spectre (Jim Corrigan) first encountered Captain Skull at this park, who had come to the park to excavate a buried treasure chest beneath the statue. Buildings 5186 Hillrise Street: The residence of Helena and Cassandra Sandsmark, and for a brief period, Artemis, after their previous house was destroyed by the Lansinarian Morphing Disk. LexCorp Skyscraper: Building of LexCorp International, headed by Mister DePaul. Sanderson House: WendiCore Building: Gateway Tower Hotel: A multistory hotel that Jay and Joan Garrick stayed in while looking for Hippolyta after she became Wonder Woman. Morgane Le Fay's Mansion: A magical mansion that Morgane Le Fay resided within during an attempt to regain her immortality by capturing and draining the immortality of various immortals. Institutions Gateway City High School: Holliday School for Girls: The main university in Gateway City. Wonder Woman met Beeta Lambda sorority members the Holliday Girls and Etta Candy there Dennis Peterson High School: Gateway City Museum of Cultural Antiquities: Gateway Memorial Hospital: The general hospital in Gateway City where Diana was admitted after falling into a coma after confronting Neron. Doctor Doris Zuel also worked here while attempting to find a way to beat her decease through mind transference. Marine Museum: Gateway International Airport: Gateway City Police Department: Landmarks Gateway Bridge: Chinatown: The city's Asian community located near the wharf. Businesses S.T.A.R. Labs: Gardner Grayle (Atomic Knight) was once a scientist in these labs. Dyna Tech Labs: Gateway Playland: A city fun park that Jim Corrigan tracked the crooked magician Dirk Rowley to. Roadways Trivia * The city's primary baseball team is the Gateway Archers. * Argentine businessman Sebastian Ballesteros had holdings within the city until he attempted to steal the Cheetah powers from Barbara Minerva and was murdered. *One of the city's local newspapers is The Gateway Guardian. *The city sometimes experiences violent earthquakes due to its location on the west coast. *Before moving to Gateway, Diana had spent around 5 years living in Boston with Julia and Vanessa Kapatelis. *After hunting and nearly killing the man who murdered her beloved teacher, Cissie King-Jones was given safe harbor by Cassandra Sandsmark and Superboy at Cassandra's home in Gateway while she recovered. While spending time in a shopping mall with her two friends, Cissie stopped a gun-totting thief from stealing merchandise. After witnessing this, Anita Fite; who was standing in the crowd by chance, was inspired to become "Empress" and use her abilities to aid the Young Justice team in Cissie's absence. Location Databank Category:Locations